Blind rivets are known. They serve to fasten things to an element without needing to or being able to handle its reverse side, the blind side. Two parts can be connected, or an element can be fixed, to which something else is fastened.
Blind rivets of this type can be also be used by drilling a hole with a drill beforehand, and the blind rivet is then inserted therein. There are also blind rivets with a drill tip such that the hole is first drilled and then the blind rivet is inserted into this hole in a single step. Procedures are also known where a blind rivet is quickly shot into the sheet metal without pre-drilling. The expansion can be generated by impacting the setting device, or by pulling in the direction opposite that of the setting device. To this end, the blind rivets normally have a pin that is part of the fabricated blind rivet, which is pulled after setting, and the excess part of the rivet pin is discarded.
The invention is based on the problem of further improving the handling of a blind rivet. The invention is also based on the problem of proposing a suitable rivet pin for this purpose.